A Most Painful Sorrow
by hAllOwEen
Summary: Sequel to Gothic Princess. Summmary inside. R
1. North and South Unite

**A/N**: This is the sequel to Gothic Princess that you've been waiting for. I hope you like it as much as the first.

**Summary**: After Miroku and Sango get married, Kagome feels it's time for Inuyasha and her to wed and take over the two Kingdoms. Shortly after their marriage, things turn for the worst when Kagome is raped by an _unknown wink_ demon and in a fit of raged Inuyasha leaves her and her unborn child. Kagome after finally being happy for such a short while is thrown into depression all over again. Not to mention the fact that the demon who had raped her comes back to take her. Will Inuyasha get over it in time to save the only woman he has ever loved?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Crew. This is a disclaimer for the whole story.**

**A Most Painful Sorrow**

**By Halloween.**

**Chapter 1**

**North and South Unite **

"Ughh!"

"Sango! Stop moving your making your face redder!" Kagome pushed Sango back onto the chair she had been sitting in. She picked up the white powder that was lying on the table next to them and started to powder her face once more.

"I can't do this!" Sango pushed herself out of the chair only to once again be caught by Kagome and pushed back down.

"What's wrong?" Kagome got on her knees and looked up at Sango's face.

"I don't know! I'm just scared." Kagome turned her head to the side in question.

"Of what?"

"I don't know…of having to wake up to a pervert everyday…" Kagome smirked.

"That's not it. You love Miroku." Sango smiled.

"Yeah, your right. Okay what I'm really afraid of is the Kingdom's."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a Queen." Sango frowned. It wasn't as if she had much of a choice anyway. Her father was getting old and couldn't mange the Kingdom anymore. Miroku's Kingdom was the worse. There had been no King or Queen in years. The other Kingdom's had just been around to help if there ever was a problem. Would Miroku be able to take over the South? Would she be able to control the North?

"Sango…it's not that hard. I've been ruling the East for at least year now. Of course, I had help, but you will too. You and Miroku will rule the two Kingdoms just fine. Beside you'll have you father and Inuyasha's parents to help you." Sango smiled sadly.

"I'm going to miss the title of Princess. I feel so old when it's 'Queen.'"

"You're only eighteen." Sango smiled.

"I'm still going to miss it!" Sango's face had started to go back to its natural color and Kagome picked up the powder once more.

"Are you going to clam down and let me do this? Or do you want to go out there like that." Sango looked into the mirror next to them and grimaced. Her face was a mix between white and red blotches.

"Please!" It wasn't long before Kagome had finished putting Sango's make-up on.

"You look beautiful." Sango made a discussed look.

"Don't be modest! You know I'm gorgeous!" Kagome laughed a little while Sango admired herself in the mirror. She was wearing the normal white wedding dress. Her dark brown hair was up in a tight bun, and her face was pure white with bright red lips and red eye shadow. Sango noticed Kagome's admiring look and smiled at her. "So when are you planning on getting married?" Kagome face turned bright red.

"W-what you mean me and Inuyasha?"

"No…you and Inutaisho. Yes! You and Inuyasha!"

"Oh…I'm not sure…" Sango motioned Kagome to the chair so she could do her hair.

"Do you want to?" Kagome looked thoughtful for a very short time.

"I-don't think so…"

"Are you two ever going to get married? I mean it's been a year!" Kagome frowned.

"I'm not sure I ever want to…I mean I love him…it's just I…don't know. I feel like something bad is going to happen." Sango rolled her eyes.

"You've worse then me." She finished her hair and started on her make-up.

"I hate being confused!" Kagome shook her head making Sango smudge the make-up she was putting on her. "Oops…"

"Please don't move…I just got lipstick all over your face." Sango cleaned her face and went back to working on the make-up. There was a knock at the door and Sango answered it.

"Are ye two almost ready?" Kaede looked at Kagome's face and shook her head. "What happened to her?" Sango looked back at Kagome face, which somehow had more lipstick on it.

"This might take a while…" Kaede nodded.

"I'll inform the boys." Kaede left the girls to make-up matters, went down the hall, and turned left to Miroku's door. She knocked and took a step back when she heard something crash.

"CLAM DOWN MIROKU! IT WAS JUST THE DOOR." She heard Inuyasha yell just before he opened the door. "Yeah?" Kaede gave him a temperate look before noticing Miroku who was under the table. Her look changed to 'what the heck?'

"The girl's are going to be a little longer…but it seems it's the same here." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked at Miroku.

"Whatever." He closed the door and went back to trying to clam down his friend. "Get the hell out from under there!" Miroku shook his head in a manner that looked to be no. Inuyasha knitting his eyebrows together in frustration bent down grabbed Miroku by the legs and pulled him out.

"Stop!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked Miroku whom he was still holding by the legs.

"I'm upside down for one." Inuyasha let go and Miroku landed on his head. "Ow!" Once Miroku regained his composer. Inuyasha asked him once more.

"Why are you acting this way?" Miroku being the dramatic one he was, walked over the open window and looked outside as different people from different nations begun to arrive. He sighed and Inuyasha threw a book at him.

"Sorry…I'm just nervous?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're nervous?"

"That's what I said."

"Yeah, but you said it like you were asking me a question."

"Asking you that you're nervous?" Inuyasha grabbed his head.

"Wait! Stop doing that!"

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked sweetly with a smirk on his face. It took him a minute but Inuyasha put everything back in order.

"You're not sure if you're nervous?" Inuyasha finally said.

"I am…I'm just not sure what I'm nervous about." Inuyasha smiled evilly, his turn.

"Having to be with the same girl all your life, not being able to ever look at another woman again, having to take care of a bunch of noisy brats, having to take over two Kingdoms..., or is it something else?" Miroku looked a little freaked out, but came back with something better.

"Don't forget, you'll have to do the same thing." Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock, and then slowly his face turned from shocked to a frown.

"No…it won't." Miroku gave Inuyasha a sympatric look and walked over to him.

"She'll come around." Inuyasha continued to frown.

"It's been a year and two months since she said she loved me…" Miroku smiled.

"You keep track?" Inuyasha didn't move. "Sorry."

"She doesn't say it anymore…that was the only time…ever…I tell her all the time I love her and all she says is…I know you do…at first I thought she was just playing with me…I mean that is what I said to her when she told me 'I know', but she's not. I don't think she loves me…I think she just wanted to make me_ feel_ better."

"Oh come on Inuyasha, you know that's not true. Kagome loves you. She just has a tough time expressing her feelings. She's not used to that kind of thing. I mean the girl isn't the most girly. She's worst then you when it comes to feelings," Inuyasha growled. "She would just lock them away…Sango told me that before you Kagome was basically emotionless." Inuyasha face didn't change. However, he started to get ready again.

"Speed it up Miroku you'll be late to your own wedding." Miroku nodded strangely feeling better. After finishing, Miroku and Inuyasha made their way to the ballroom of Miroku's castle. That was were the wedding was going to be held. Miroku took his place by the priest and Inuyasha took his place next to him. Kaede came down the stairs to signal that Sango was ready. The wedding music started and a little girl (A/N: Sango's cousin from the next nation over) with dark brown hair came down the aisle with a basket of flowers, with a little boy (A/N: Miroku's cousin) with black hair and a pillow with two rings on it. After they got to the end, Kagome came down the aisle in a very rebel black dress. When she got to the end, she stood in front of the little girl across from Inuyasha. Who looked very out of it. Last Sango made her way down. Miroku had a very nervous and relieving look on his face. Sango slowly made her way to Miroku with a bright smile on her face. Inuyasha thought he was going to be sick, when he finally glanced in Kagome's direction, she had the same look on her face, they were both happy for their friends, but yuck. The look Kagome had on normally would have made Inuyasha laugh, but didn't this time. He wondered what the look really meant. Did it mean that she didn't like the thought of marriage at all? She had told him she wanted to marry the man she loved…did she not love him? He shook the thoughts out of his head and went back to the wedding before him…how much had he missed? Sango and Miroku were already next each other. He put all his thoughts away for the time being.

&

&

&

&

A Few minutes later

&

&

&

&

"You may kiss the bride." Miroku and Sango kissed and everyone of course clapped their hands. Sango despite being happy rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe her father had talked her into having a big wedding. She was more embarrassed then happy now. She could tell Miroku was feeling the same way…or else he just wanted to get this part over with so he could get her in bed. Her face heated up and she glared at him as they went back down the aisle. Miroku noticed and he was franticly trying to figure out what he was doing wrong. This was going to be the start of a very scary marriage.

&

&

&

&

&

**A/N:** Okay well that's the first chapter. It was kind of short but hey I couldn't remember what you do at weddings…anyway, I hope you liked it! Please review!


	2. Sango's Joy and Kagome's decision

**A/N**: **Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was busy. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 2**

**Sango's Joy and Kagome's decision**

&

&

_Two months later_

&

&

&

Sango seized her throbbing skull while waiting for her nurse to return. She looked up when she heard the door to her room open. The nurse had an enormous and rather disturbing smile on her face.

"You were correct Sango." Her eyes widened and she fell off the bed she was sitting on. Upon hearing a loud thump, Miroku ran in. He was completely baffled and concerned when he saw Sango passed out in the nurse's arms.

"What happened?"

&

&

&

Kagome sat on her thrown in the thrown room with a bored expression on her face as she watched the man before her move his arms up and down like a bird.

"I don't know what to do so I came to you, Princess Kagome." She raised an eyebrow.

"Let me get this straight. You own a farm, but your food is being eaten by rabbits and crows and you don't know what to do?"

"That's right, Princess Kagome." Kagome narrowed her eyes and looked the man over. He looked to be in his early fifties, his skin was red and brunt from spending many hot days in the sun. He wore overalls with a plaid shirt and he was covered in dirt. He looked like a farmer.

"Why don't you make a scarecrow?" Kagome asked, holding back a yawn. The mans face lit up.

"I never thought of that! That's a great idea! Thank you Princess Kagome!" The man quickly left the room and she couldn't help but wonder if that was even worth her time. She looked over at the guard that stood by the door.

"Don't let any more farmers in unless they have a pitch fork going through their head." The guard nodded and she leaned back in her thrown and closed her eyes.

"Kagome!" She squeezed her eyes and placed her hands over her face. When the voice cried out her name again her eyes snapped open.

"Sango?" She saw Sango walking over to her with help from Miroku. "Uh?" Sango pushed Miroku off her and ran up to Kagome.

"Guess what!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You decided it'd be fun to get 2 inches away from my face?" Sango blushed and backed away. Miroku came and stood next to her. They both smiled brightly at Kagome and she backed up in her thrown a little. "What the hell is going on?" Sango smiled expanded even more and Kagome thought her face was going to rip.

"I'm pregnant!" Kagome's month dropped.

"Huh?" Sango smiled and shook her head up and down excitedly.

"Isn't this great!" Kagome knitted her eyebrows together. She didn't know what to think. Sango frowned. "Aren't you happy for me?" She shook her head and smiled.

"Sorry I was just in shock." Sango giggled and grabbed Kagome's hands.

"I can't wait to find out what it is!" Kagome shock faded completely and she smiled brightly.

"Can't wait to find out what?" They all turned to see Inuyasha walking in a not so happy mood.

"Inuyasha, I didn't know you were here." Miroku said while walking over to greet him. Kagome scoffed.

"Neither did I." Inuyasha shot her a dirty look.

"You…were supposed to be back at the West Kingdom two days ago!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Who are you my father?" Inuyasha smirked and she turned away. 'Damn him, and his smirks!' Her face flushed but no one could see it.

"Inuyasha, I have some news for you!" Miroku said joyfully.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I- we're-Sango's!" Miroku was having a brawl with his tongue so Sango broke the news to Inuyasha.

"I'm Pregnant." Inuyasha face fell. The first thing on his mind was Kagome. He crossed his arms and leaned against a wall.

"I thought I smelt something different." No one missed the jealously that was radiating off him.

"Isn't this-"

"Wonderful, astonishing, exciting? Yes of course it is." Kagome lazily stretched in her sit. Sango frowned and watched Kagome when she realized her friend was becoming negligent. She did that when she wanted to talk to her alone. It was one of their secret codes.

"Kagome can I talk to you alone?" Kagome smirked. 'So she hasn't forgotten.'

"Sure." Kagome got up and followed Sango out of the thrown room into a hall. Once they were alone Sango asked what was wrong.

"Inuyasha." Kagome looked down.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?"

"Didn't you see him when he found out?" Sango frowned and nodded her head. Kagome looked at her.

"I think I'm ready." Sango's eyes widened.

"You're ready?" Kagome face turned red.

"Shh! Sango!" Sango smiled and jumped around her.

"It's about damn time!" Kagome covered her face with her hands and laughed.

"I'm not telling Inuyasha though." Sango stopped jumping and looked curiously at her.

"He'll know that I'm ready." Sango smiled, 'YEAH FUCKING RIGHT! Kagome that boy is so dense when it comes to stuff like this!'

"Oh yeah. Uh, Kagome do you think we could stay the night, it's getting kind of dark." Kagome looked out the nearest window.

"Sure." Kagome began to walk back into the thrown room when she noticed Sango wasn't following. "Sango?"

"Oh sorry I was thinking." Sango followed her to the door while thinking of a way to tell Inuyasha with out telling him. When she looked up she found her answer. "Miroku…"

"Yes?"

"We're staying here tonight." She gave him a look that said 'I have some crazy idea' and Miroku smiled.

"Alright then."

"So what'd you girls talk about?" Kagome face went red at the sound of Inuyasha's voice.

"The baby." Sango said smoothly. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah you have a problem with that Inuyasha?" Sango yelled.

"Maybe I do." Miroku's eyes widened.

"Inuyasha I wouldn't!" Too late. Inuyasha was on the ground with a bruise on his check. Sango started crying and Miroku patted her back.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked and stood up.

"The doctor said she'd be having a lot of mood swings." Inuyasha didn't believe that. 'She's faking it, I know it!' Kagome recoiled at the sight. Was she ready to marry Inuyasha? When she became pregnant would se act like that? When Sango looked back up, she saw the doubt in Kagome's face. She went back to the serious but loving Sango that she was and gave Kagome a reassuring smile.

"So Kagome, when are you planning to have a child?" Kagome's eyes widened and she took a step back from Miroku.

"A-a child?" From what she had seen, she didn't think she wanted one. The horrified look on her face made Inuyasha want to jump off a cliff. Over all, he got a sick filling in his chest, which he seemed to get a lot by the way Kagome reacted to things that should be making her happy. Kagome didn't miss the hurt on his face and quickly answered Miroku's question.

"Maybe…someday." Inuyasha's expression lighted a bit but you could tell the words cut deep.

"It's late I think Miroku and I will retire for the night." Kagome nodded her head.

"I'll be in my room. Good-night."

"Night Kagome." Sango said as she watched Kagome leave. Sango whispered something to Miroku before Inuyasha could leave completely.

"Uh wait Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned around and looked at Miroku.

"Yeah?"

"Could you meet me in the gardens in an hour?" Inuyasha gave him an uncertain look but agreed.

&

&

&

Once Sango had found Miroku and her, a room and told him her plan.

"Kagome wants to marry Inuyasha, but she doesn't want to tell him for gods know why. Anyway, she thinks he'll know that she's ready, but of course we both know Inuyasha won't notice." Miroku shook his head and waited her Sango to continue. "We need to tell Inuyasha. That's where you come in. In 45 minutes, you will go to the gardens to meet with Inuyasha. When you get there, tell him you wanted to talk about a rumor you've heard. That Kagome is ready to marry him. He won't believe it, but you must insist that he talks to her about it. Do you understand?" Miroku nodded his head and thought to himself, 'Man, she's freaky when she's pregnant…'

&

The Gardens

&

Inuyasha stood in the garden staring at the pond where he had first heard Kagome laugh. Flashes of the day and many others that he had shared with her came to his mind. He didn't understand her, but gods did he love her. He mind drifted from memory to memory as he watched the fish slowly swim. He looked up and smiled at the cold moon when he remembered a time not to long ago where he had snuck her out of the castle to stare at the stars. The guards caught them and his Father yelled at him for going out at night without someone knowing. (A/N: I know I didn't say much about this but they weren't that old. Kagome was 17 at the time. Now she's 18 and Inuyasha is 20. Only a year older but whatever.) He was pulled out his pleasant thoughts when he heard Miroku come up from behind him.

"What is it you wanted, Miroku?" He asked with out turning around to face him.

"Oh nothing really, I just heard a rumor I thought you might like to hear." Miroku said while making his way to Inuyasha's side.

"You made me wait for some gossip?" Inuyasha sneered and began to leave. Miroku smirked.

"It's about Kagome…" He stopped dead in his tracks and made his way back to Miroku.

"What have you heard?" Miroku smiled.

"I've heard she's ready to get married, to you." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Just cooks gossip, it's not true." Miroku smiled again. 'Sango is always right.'

"I didn't hear this from a cook." Inuyasha looked back at Miroku.

"Who then?"

"I can't tell you that." Inuyasha put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Really?" Miroku felt sweat roll down his forehead.

"Inuyasha, I can't tell you." Inuyasha growled and walked away.

"What I've told you is true! Just talk to her!" Miroku frowned when Inuyasha went back inside. If this didn't work, he'd be sleeping outside for way to long.

&

&

Inuyasha walked around the halls trying to think of what to do. If it was true he'd finally be with her, but if it wasn't…what if they never went farther. What if Kagome was tired of him? He would look so stupid, walking into her room, and asking her to marry him. He decided he could at least talk to her. He knocked on her door and waited for a reply. She opened her door and smiled at him. He smiled back, happy that he didn't smell blood.

"Are you alright?" She asked when his smiled faded.

"I want to talk." She moved to make room for him to come in and he did. She closed the door and watched him sit on the bed.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked moving to sit next him.

"Do you really not want to have kids?" She had said maybe but that was a no to him.

"I think I do." Over the last year, Kagome had grown very fond of Inuyasha. She had gotten to the point where she treated her friends like the other people she knew. She hid herself from them. Inuyasha was the only one she told the truth too. That was one of the only things Inuyasha had to hold on to, as long as Kagome told him her secrets, he knew it'd be okay. Inuyasha felt his burdened heart lift. 'Maybe the rumors where true. Only one more thing…'

"Do you love me?" Kagome eyes widened at the question.

"Yes? Why?" She asked though she knew it had something to do with the fact that she was afraid to tell him she loved him.

"You never tell me you do." Kagome was tired of this saddened talk. When Inuyasha was around, she was supposed to be happy.

"Is that want you want?" She smiled mischievously. His face turned red.

"Actually…no…" His heart beat faster but there was no going back now. "I want you to be with me. I want to be married to you." He watched her face change to shock then a smile. Which that, he knew it was okay.

"Hey Kagome…" He said while elbowing her in the side. She laughed.

"Hey Inuyasha…" She elbowed him back.

"Will you marry me?" What happened next wasn't exactly what he had been expecting. Kagome laughed and jumped on him. He didn't have enough time to brace himself and they tumbled to the floor. He landed on his back with her on top.

"Yes!" She giggled and kissed him. He wasn't sure he could get the smile off his face. He watched Kagome smile as she laughed. He'd never seen it that bright. He was sure he would have remembered that. There were times where Inuyasha had a desire. The desire every human or demon had. Usually he could control him self from grabbing her and fucking her. Now that she was right above and basically his, it was hard to control. His excited smile changed to a lustful smirk. Kagome didn't miss the feeling and smiled mischievously back at him.

&

&

&

**A/N: Ha, I'm a bitch I know. Warning for those who are obvious impaired. The next chapter will have lemon. Thanks for reading, please review. **

**Thanks **inuyasha1818** for being my first reviewer! **

**Thanks: **Hearii-sama Kagome Lovely, angelichomicide, Asuka-Angel-21, Dead and Alive, lil mutt face grl


	3. East and West Lemon

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. My friend offered to write the lemon for me and she couldn't find the time to write it with the finals coming up. When she finally did have a little time she wasn't sure what to do and had to ask me questions at school the next day, which happened to be close to the last day of school. So I never got it, and she doesn't have a phone (Or a least I don't think she does) or internet right now so I was on my own. But I knew I couldn't write this part alone. When my internet finally started to work again, I got on aim and ask another friend to assist me by helping me write it and with a lot of cringing and laughing, she did! Thank her, because without her, this chapter might have never been completed…at least until I saw my other friend again. Which wouldn't be until school started again. Enough of my babble, on with the story! (LONGEST A/N EVER!)**

**Chapter 3**

**East and West (Lemon)**

&

&

&

**LAST TIME**

_There were times when Inuyasha had a desire. The desire every human and demon had. Usually he could control him self from grabbing her and fucking her. Now that she was right above him and basically his, it was hard to control. His excited smile changed to a lustful smirk. Kagome didn't miss the feeling and smiled mischievously back at him._

&

&

**(LEMON STARTS HERE IF YOU WISH YOU CAN SKIP IT AND GO TO THE NEXT POINT WHERE IT SAYS THE LEMON IS OVER.)**

Inuyasha's eyes went soft and he brushed his hand against her cheek. Though they had 'been' with each other for a little over a year, the touch was unfamiliar and strange to her. She shivered and her cheek began to tingle. His hands slid under her black lace nightshirt, (A/N: Was she planning this I mean it is past midnight…Shoes are aimed at head Ok! I'll get back to the lemon!) And he quickly pulled it off. Only to be bothered by a strange object wrapped around her swollen breast. He raised an eyebrow and she unwrapped the cloth that covered her chest. He smirked at the site and rolled her onto her back so that he was on top. He pressed his lips against hers hard at first then gentler. It was a hungry kiss. Not like the ones, she was used to, soft and quick. He pulled away placed his mouth next to her neck, he let out a puff of breath before lightly biting her neck. She was tense at first but soon relaxed as he bit a little harder. As he continued to amuse himself with her neck she began to try to take off his shirt, and with a little bit of difficulty she got it off. He moved his lips back to hers for another hungry kiss and by now Kagome understood what he was hungry for and was blissfully giving the kiss back. Inuyasha who had unconsciously placed his hand on Kagome's breast removed it to help Kagome pull his pants down and off his lean legs. Once they had successfully removed the last bit of clothing, Inuyasha moved Kagome's slender thighs apart with his knee and pressed his weight against her. It felt right to have him so contentedly laying on her. His hands brushed her skin like feathers, soft and tingling, it left her body raw and wanting more. She thrust her pelvis up to meet his when she felt something new grew along the side of her inner thigh. She wasn't completely sure of what she was doing but she let go and let her instincts take control. She glided her hands over his slick chest to his shoulders and she pulled him to her.

"Inuyasha." It was a rough low whisper in between gasps for air. She didn't need to say more because he got the message. _Go all the way…don't stop…don't leave me this way. _ He wasn't planning on it. He grabbed her both her wrists with one hand and placed them over her head pinning her to the ground, leaving her open and helpless to him. He smirked at her and she couldn't help but feel like the luckiest person alive, she had him in her arms. The stunning, loving, arrogant, foolish, mysterious Inuyasha was hers and she was his. She could stop the giggle and he hushed her with a loving kiss. Excitement was building up in her as he traced his thumb on her breast with his free hand. Her mouth opened slightly and he took the opportunity to place his tongue inside and began to explore her mouth for the first time. Slowly his hand left her breast and made its way down her side, making her shiver once again. His hand found its way to a place she hadn't really taken the time to investigate. He cupped her but not place any fingers inside, he couldn't risk it with his sharp claws, but he didn't have to, it was effective enough. She shot him a look that said stop teasing me and get on with it! He smiled at her and let go. Placing his body evenly on hers, it pushed the air out of her and she started to breathe haggardly. He pulled himself off her slightly so she could breathe and positioned his member (A/N: I was trying to avoid that word but I said it --) at her base. Pushing it in slightly he watched her face waiting to see if she felt any pain. He had had this talk with his father and was only wondering if she had with her mother. She looked like she was prepared for it so he closed his eyes and pushed through. He cringed when he felt her muscles tighten in pain and heard her whimper a little.

"You alright?" He asked quietly while opening one eye to check. She smiled and nodded and a wave of relief passed over him. He was sure he had hurt her, done something wrong, but the smile on her face told him differently and slowly he began to push himself in and out. She (CRINGE) moaned slightly to tell him to move faster, which he did. It wasn't long until they were rocking their bodies to the beat. They were getting close and Inuyasha had to lick the sweat off Kagome to keep himself occupied long enough for her to reach the same point. He placed one of his on her sweaty thigh and squeezed as a last admit to hold it in a little bit longer. Her body started to shake along with his and he could hold it in any longer.

**(LEMON IS OVER! WOO! BUT BE WARNED THEY STILL AREN'T APPROPRIATELY DRESSED.)**

&

&

"Ah!" Inuyasha looked up at the gasping Kagome in slight confusion. He was getting ready to pull himself up to see why she had screamed when he saw why. The claw on his thumb had cut the inside of her thigh. He winced as he slowly pulled his hand way. Blood seeped out of the large slash as Inuyasha removed himself from her (got off) and backed away in shock and horror. (A/N: Look what I do to sex…Ha ha!)

"I-I didn't mean to." Kagome sat up and grabbed the gash on her leg holding it tight.

"Get Kaede." Kagome said among gasps for air. She was in between pain and pleasure and she had to admit it was the strangest feeling in the world.

"I can't." Inuyasha said while pulling his pants on.

"Why not!" She almost screamed. Half of her thanked the gods no one had heard them.

"They can't know we did this! What would they do if they found out their Princess wasn't a virgin any more!"

"I could tell them I fell!" She knew they wouldn't believe it but the pain had taken over and she just wanted it to go away. Inuyasha stared at her and suddenly she felt very naked. She tried to cover herself and Inuyasha frowned and looked away. Once again, he'd blown it. He'd fix it though.

"I'll clean it, clam down." Kagome looked at him sadly almost forgetting the pain when she heard the hurt in his voice. He found a long black shirt and handed it to her. She slipped it and her underwear on quickly but carefully. Inuyasha helped her to her feet. "Do you have any thing to clean this with in your bathroom?" Kagome thought for a minute and remembered her mother putting a medical box in there in case of a 'boo-boo'. She wondered if her mother knew this was going to happen.

"Yeah…" The world around her was spinning and her head felt light. He picked her up and sat her down on the bathroom floor. After searching he found a medical box and started working on cleaning and bandaging the cut. She hissed in pain as he tightened the cloth around her leg.

"All done." Kagome leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. Inuyasha felt bad already but he couldn't let her sleep just yet. "Stay awake for a little longer." With heavy eye's she opened them slightly to look at him. "We need to clean this up." Her head hurt and she just wanted to sleep but she grabbed a towel and wet it anyway. "You clean off your leg and the bathroom and I'll take care of the carpet. She nodded and started to wipe the blood off herself and the bathroom floor. She was done in a matter of minutes. She stumbled to her bed and lazily watched Inuyasha try in vain to get the huge bloodstain off the carpet. She fell in and out of sleep while watching; he was there one moment and the next the blood was gone along with him. She sat up, looked around the room, and found him at the balcony.

"Inuyasha?" He was staring at the moon. Like asking it to crush him now and put him out of his misery.

"The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you." He looked at sadly golden eyes shining in the moonlight.

"I know that." She hadn't thought about what kind of pain this was bringing him. Physical for her, emotional for him. She locked her feelings away from him and when she finally shows them to him he stabs her. To her it was an accident but to him he hurt the only girl he ever loved. He couldn't stand to see her hurt herself and look what he did. Kagome stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around his middle and placed her head on his chest. She forgave him, but could he forgive himself? He placed his arms around her and promised him self that he'd never hurt her again. (A/N: o HA HA! Not in this fic! Shoes...don't worry it'll end up all right.)

&

& THE NEXT MORNING. OR THE MORNING AFTER…WHATEVER.

&

"Kagome come on! What's taking you so long?" Inuyasha winced at Sango's words. Kagome slowly made her way down the stairs with her bag. It was time to head back to the West Kingdom.

"I'm a little sore, I slept wrong." Kagome said while rubbing her neck to give an add effect.

"I'm sure you did." Miroku said with a smirk and Sango smacked him upside the head.

"Shut up you pervert!" Glanced at Kagome nervously but she only smiled as if nothing really happened.

"King Miroku, Queen Sango, Prince Inuyasha, Princess Kagome," They all turned to see a man at the door waiting for him. "Your carriages have arrived." Two men came in and took their bags.

"Well let's go."

&

& AT THE WEST KINGDOM

&

"It's almost time for dinner." Inuyasha said staring at the ground. "Should we tell them tonight?" Kagome sat next to him on his bed wondering what he had said aloud. She smiled and leaned against him.

"We have to tell them sometime." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. He was still a little uneasy about touching her. He didn't want to make the same mistake twice. There was a knock at the door and Inuyasha stood up and moved away from her. Kagome sat up. "Come in." A maid opened the door and announced that dinner was ready. They made their way down the halls and to the dining room. Inuyasha's mother hugged them when they came in; when they had arrived, she was busy and didn't have enough time to greet them. Kagome took her seat next to Sango and across from Inuyasha. Dinner went smoothly beside the fact that Kagome looked like she was going to have an anxiety attack. Inuyasha scoffed. She wasn't the one that had to tell everyone that they wanted to get married. She just had to sit there and look pretty. He growled slightly when Sango asked her if she was okay. What about him? He was the one who had to ask. He felt a sharp pain in his shin and pursed his lips to hide a scowl. Oh? A kick in the shin. He was getting ready to kick Kagome back when he remembered what he did. He recoiled and looked everywhere but at her.

"Well, I guess we should be off to bed." His father started.

"Wait!" It came out loud and squeaky and his face turned bright red. "I…err…um…" He didn't know what to say…well he did but he didn't want to say with everyone watching him, Kagome covered her face with her hands waiting for him to spit it out and when he continued to stutter like an idiot she kicked him again. "WEWantTOGETmARrIED." He was having a hard time controlling the tone of his voice.

"Well that's wonderful." His father said standing up to pant him on the back. He turned to his mother to see her reaction. She was looking straight ahead of her in a kind of shock.

"Mom?" Her face twitched slightly and she broke out into a laugh.

"I thought you never would get married!" She got out of her seat and hugged him tightly. She went to Kagome would was now in the middle of a full-blown anxiety attack.

"I can't breathe!" Kagome gasped as his mother let go.

"We have so much to plan! We should have it ready within three months! This is going to be so fun!" Sango smiled and piped in.

"Can I help with the planning too?"

"Of course you can!" While the women were fussing over what Kagome should wear, Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back.

"Welcome to my world." Inuyasha looked at his father and whimpered a little.

&

&

&

**A/N: Ha! I'm finally done with that chapter! Woo! That took me forever to write! So it's kind of short, so sue me. Well actually don't…I'm save my money for a new car. Please review! Thanks for reading! **

**THANKS: **Hearii-sama, inuyasha1818, Evanly, lil mutt face grl, Asuka-Angel-21, Fullmetal-Is-Mine, Kagome Lovely, neckroz209, GurlOfTheNight, angelichomicide, and riyuki.

**Hearii-sama- Me too. That's why I had my friend help me write it…in fact when I was done I couldn't even read it. Blush Oh and the underline thing I have know idea…ok I do…I just felt like saying that. I was lazy that day and I copy and pasted the names and forgot to un-underline it. **

**Asuka-Angel-21- Yes. Ha ha. **

**Fullmetal-Is-Mine- It wasn't that bad! **

**A/N: Ah, I'm being really chatty today. If you have any questions feel free to ask and I'll always answer them…unless it's in the chapter…or I might still answer it. Ha! Later my awesome reviewers! **


	4. The Second Wedding

**A/N: Ah, yes the long awaited wedding scene. I'm sorry! I'm going to try really hard to up-date more and finish this story.**

**Chapter 4**

**The Second Wedding**

**&**

**&**

**&**

**After three months of planning (A/N: **_nervously _**It has been longer then three months in real life)**

Kagome watched as wedding guest arrived. All were familiar faces, but she couldn't recall actually speaking with any of them. These were the people who had shunned her all her life. The same nobles she hated now sat haughtily in the finest chairs closest to where she was to marry. A painful spite coursed through her veins, flooding her heart with misery. Most girls dreamed of this day, the day they would marry their 'prince charming'. Once she too had been apart of the stereotype, though her parents quickly forced out that dream. 'You will marry to unite two powerful kingdoms, not for love.' they said. She wondered if they would be happy to know that she was in love. Her mother would, she was sure of that. But her father was a mystery. She closed her eyes and took in a breath. Why did everything have to be so difficult? She backed away from the balcony and stepped into the hall. She felt like she was betraying her parents for loving Inuyasha. She was complying with their wishes, but something didn't feel right.

"Kagome, where have you been? You need to finish getting ready! Your wedding is starting in less then an hour!" Kagome glanced at Sango as she came running towards her.

"I was just watching the guests arrive; besides I'm practically done." Sango huffed.

"I still can't believe you got ready without me. You knew how badly I wanted to do your hair and make up!"

"Do you think I would willingly let you torture me?" Kagome smiled.

"I was kind of hoping that you would, yes."

"Sorry, but all I have left is my dress and I don't think I need your assist-" Sango cut Kagome off by grabbing her arm and roughly pulling her down the hall towards Kagome room.

"At least let me help you with the corset!" A million painful thoughts placed themselves neatly in Kagome's mind and she groaned. When Kagome was pulled into her room, she saw that Kaede and Izayoi were eagerly waiting to dress her. Of course, in her mind it was a slightly different situation. The two were hackling and smiling evil in her dictation. With a little persuasion and a bit of force that got the dress on her. Kagome looked sourly in her full-length mirror. Her dress was long and sleeveless. White of all colors. She felt a little bad for wearing that color.

"Well I guess there's nothing left to do but wait."

&

&

&

Inuyasha stood dressed and ready to go in his usual guest room. Miroku was fidgeting with his tie and walking back and forth.

"Can you tell me that I'm doing again?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stopped his friend.

"Do you recall what I did as your best man?" Miroku shook his head.

"No."

"Nothing, you don't need to do anything. Just stand there and act like you're listening." Things finally came together in Miroku's mind.

"Just like I did at my wedding, and when Sango is talking to me." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…like that…" They both turned when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hello?" Inutaisho walked in with a giant smile on. "There you are Inuyasha. I wanted to talk to you about something." Inuyasha crossed his arms stubbornly.

"What something?"

"Well," the King started "do you remember our talk of the birds and the bees?" Inuyasha almost gagged at the memory while Miroku snickered at him.

"Really dad, I think I know how to-"

"Do you remember the other part?" Inuyasha frowned.

"What part?" His father said.

"That was I thought…young men are too interested in sex."

"What?"

"Marking my son, marking!" Inuyasha's eyes widened with clarity.

"Oh! Yeah I remember that."

"I'm surprised; really I thought you would have completely forgotten it. You never were good at remembering things." Inuyasha flushed and glared at his father.

"What about it?"

"What do you mean what about it? You have to mark her tonight." Miroku stared at the two in confusion.

"What is marking?" Inutaisho smiled.

"I'm glad you asked," Inuyasha smacked his hand against his face. "Humans show each other they belong to someone with marriage, the ring on there finger symbolize that they're taken and not to be messed with." Miroku nodded his head. "Well demons are a little different. Rings mean nothing to most demons. So to show other demons that a female is taken we mark are mates." Miroku frowned.

"How do you do that?"

"We sink our fangs into the inner right thigh and release a poison that will turn the skin around the bite black. Whenever a demon his close the mark will let of a smell that his repulsive to all demons but the one that bit the female." '...The inner right thigh…is where I cut…' Inuyasha tightened his jaw in frustration.

"Does the poison hurt?" Miroku asked.

"Very much, but it's a pain the female must take to be with the demon." Inuyasha frowned; he couldn't possibility hurt Kagome again could he? "Oh look at the time! We need to hurry or we're going to be late! Come on Inuyasha." He shook his head and followed his father and Miroku out the door.

&

&

&

Inuyasha stood beside Miroku at the alter awaiting his princess to come down stairs. The general wedding music started and Sango came in, in a purple Maid of honor dress specially made to fit the slight swell in her stomach. Mirokus little cousin dropped flowers onto the floor as Mirokus other cousin followed with the rings. Finally, Kagome walked down the stairs her eyes shone brightly despite the anger she had felt earlier. Her messy bun bounced slightly as Inutaisho led her towards Inuyasha. Kagome's face was faintly flushed when she reached Inuyasha's side. Sango smiled and leaned towards her.

"You'll be fine." Kagome nodded and looked up at Inuyasha, who smiled at her in return. Izayoi and Inutaisho moved in beside them to give away their tittles.

"We have assembled here today to create a new King and Queen and unite two strong kingdoms through the marriage of the beautiful Princess Kagome and the…bold Prince Inuyasha." Kagome stifled a laugh when Inuyasha twitched in irritation. "King Inutaisho, Queen Izayoi, do you agree to give your Kingdom to Prince Inuyasha?"

"We agree." The old man took the crown off Inutaisho's head and placed it onto Inuyashas.

"My prince you have now been dubbed King. King Inuyasha, do you agree to connect the West kingdom to the East with this marriage and protect our nation?" Inuyasha nodded.

"I agree." With satisfaction, the man turned to Kagome.

"Princess Kagome, through this marriage you will be dubbed Queen, do you agree to connect the East kingdom to the West with this marriage and produce an heir to lead our nation?" Kagome gave a curt nod.

"I agree." The man took the tiara off Izayoi's head and gently laid it on Kagomes.

"Seal the agreement with the traditional kiss." Inuyasha's hand went to her cheeks and his mouth came down on hers in front of many people. She tried to hide her discomfort only to realize that Inuyasha was also uncomfortable with the public display of affection. They quickly pulled away and looked towards Inutaisho.

"King Inuyasha and Queen Kagome!" Everyone clapped and smiled in the formal Kings direction. "Everyone is welcome to enjoy themselves in the ballroom for the reception." The people made there way towards the open doors that would take them into the ballroom.

"It looks like you made it." Sango said while they waited for everyone to clear the room.

"This is only half way finished." Kagome frowned. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Could you be a least a little happier? It is your wedding day." Kagome glared at him.

"Don't start on me." Inuyasha shook his head in frustration.

"I don't understand why you're doing this."

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked. Kagome sighed.

"Not really…" Inuyasha's aggravation turned to concern.

"Is it the marriage thing?" Sango asked.

"No. It's-these people-I don't-"

"Inuyasha, Kagome! Come on!" Izayoi called.

"We should go." Kagome said while heading towards the door, with the others reluctantly following.

&

&

&

Throughout the night, many people came up to Kagome to congratulate her on her marriage. Kagome was able to keep her cool under the fake smiles and hidden meanings behind their comments. However, the night was growing old and she was having a hard time staying calm. She excused herself from the women trying to 'talk' to her and made her way into the nearest balcony. When she opened the door and walked out she never expected to bump into someone's hard back.

"Ah." She gasped as she lost her balance. The man quickly caught her before she fell. "Oh…thank you." She said as she looked up at the man. His long dark hair fell over her face but she could still see his bright clear blue eyes.

"It was my pleasure." He smirked. Her face turned red when she realized he was still holding her. She backed a way a little and straightened herself.

"I'm sorry I didn't know there was someone out here." She stared at the man's face trying to memorize it; she had never seen this man before.

"It's fine, I barely felt it." The man shifted uncomfortable and she realized that she was staring. She quickly looked away.

"I'm afraid I don't know you name." She said lightly. He's smirk deepened.

"It's not important really; I wouldn't want to bother the Queen with such trivial thing."

"But I want to know." Kagome's eyes widened at her own words.

"And I would like to tell you but I think someone is looking for you." Kagome looked inside the window to see the Izayoi looking around for her and as if she had read her mind, Izayoi's eyes snapped onto Kagome. They looked relieved at first, but when they saw that she wasn't alone they looked rather shocked. Kagome quickly turned to the man.

"I have to go."

"I see."

"Will I see you again?" She asked.

"I would say…yes." He smirked and opened the door. "You're majesty." Kagome gave a slight curtsy and walked inside. Izayoi reached her after two steps.

"Who was that?" She asked her. Kagome frowned.

"You don't know either?" Izayoi shook her head.

"I've never seen that man before. He's very handsome, isn't he?" Kagome's face flushed.

"Did you want me for something?"

"Ah yes," Izayoi smiled. "it's time to say good-bye to our guests." Kagome nodded and took one last glance at the balcony to see that the man was gone. She looked around the room without any luck. "Kagome." Izayoi called.

"Coming."

&

&

&

Inuyasha stood next to Kagome at the door wishing everyone a safe trip home. He was a bit amazed at his ability to talk to these people and think about something completely different at the same time. What he was thinking about was unfortunately not a happy subject. He was debating weather he should mark Kagome or not. He had been thinking about this most of the day and he was at the end of the battle. He had been leaning towards no all day and now he knew no matter what he tried to say to convince himself otherwise he wouldn't go through with it. The line was shortening and he glanced at Kagome. She was looking around the room for someone or so it seemed. He too looked around, but didn't see anything. He looked back down at Kagome to see her fake smile on another leaving person. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when Kagome smiled up at him. He tried to read her face but the last couple to leave pulled it away.

"Take care." Kagome smiled and waved as they entered their carriage.

"What's up with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked walking away from the door.

"You're acting weird." Before she could respond, Inutaisho popped up.

"What are you two still doing down here? You should be in your room making me a grandchild!" Kagome face went completely red and Inuyasha glared at his father.

"Inutaisho!" Izayoi yelled and hit him over the head. "Don't say stuff like that! It could bring bad luck!" Miroku and Sango laughed from behind the fighting couple.

"Good luck tonight, Inuyasha." Miroku said waving at him. Inuyasha growled in annoyance and grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Come on, they've all lost it." Kagome nodded and followed towards the stairs.

&

&

&

**A/N: No sex scene this time. I know a lot of you are wondering why it took me so long to update that. Well I can blame it on a lot of things, but the main reason was writers block. I wasn't sure how I wanted to do their wedding. Every time I tried, it was wrong in some way and just wasn't long enough. Recently I had a friend over and I asked her what I should do and she suggested a strange man being there and the rest is history. …Speaking of which…I have a 3-page history report over the French revolution to do…so later! **


	5. Taking the Crown

**A/N: Honestly, I never thought I'd update again. I am once again sorry for making you wait. **

**Chapter 5**

**Taking the Crown **

Late the next morning Inuyasha awoke alone. He sat up not giving a second thought to his solitude until he saw his crown lying neatly on a velvet cushion. Everything from the day before came flooding back to him and a question popped into his head, _'Why wasn't my wife with me?_' There were no problems that night…besides the fact that he couldn't mark her. However, considering that she didn't know what it was he couldn't find a reason for her to be angry. He stood up and pulled on a pair of black jeans. He discarded the idea of actually putting on a shirt and stepped out of the room. He started in the direction of the dinning room thinking it was safe to assume that she was there. He paced himself quickly to ensure that he wouldn't miss her and end up searching the whole countryside. When he reached the door, he sighed and straightened himself. He pushed open the door and to his displeasure saw that the room was empty. He swore under his breath and continued his search. Quickly he looked in the kitchen, when he didn't see her he left, trying to avoid conversing with the chef. He traveled from room to room until he reached her old one. He cautiously opened the door.

"Inuyasha?" He jumped in his skin before turning around to face his father. "What in the world are you doing? Running around from one place to another like a crazed demon! How is an old man supposed to keep up with you? Not even in a shirt...in my day…" Inuyasha stop listen to his father ramble, turned around, and looked into the room. It was empty. He looked back at his father and interrupted him mid-sentence.

"Where's Kagome?" His father frowned.

"We need to talk." Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat.

"Is she alright? Where is she?"

"She's fine. Her and your mother are visiting the East castle for the next three days." Inuyasha was relieved…for a moment.

"What! She left without telling me! What if something happens?"

"She had no choice. They left early this morning and you wouldn't get up.  
Inuyasha's worry didn't faded, "Nothing will happen. You marked her last night so there shouldn't be any fears." Inuyasha went cold.

"Yeah…" Inutaisho frowned but was able to shake off whatever trouble that had passed over him.

"We leave in one hour." Inuyasha mouth dropped a little.

"Did I miss something? What's going on?" Inutaisho's cheeks flushed and he shook his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you things like this?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "We have to discuss the kingdom!" He threw out his arms for a dramatic affect.

"What about it?"

"Inuyasha please…This is a tradition that has passed down from father to son since the beginning of our kingdom. The day after the new king's wedding the king's father, given that he is still alive, spends three days with him to tell him the secrets of the kingdom. More recently, a similar tradition has been taking place with the new queen." Inuyasha glared at his father.

"You never told me this!" Inutaisho's face turned red.

"Of course I did heh heh."

"Yeah right." Inutaisho took this moment to leave.

"Well, I better finish getting ready I don't want to be late. See you at the door in an hour!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes in announce.

"Great…" _'How am I going to learn anything while I'm worrying about Kagome?'_ He frowned as he made his way towards his room.

**&**

**&**

**&**

"Oh this is going to be fun!" Kagome sulked while Izayoi talked on. "Since you already know the duty's of a queen where going to do something a little different." The carriage bounced over a rock and Kagome frowned and adjusted herself.

"I can't wait…" She stated sarcastically. Izayoi snapped the fan she was fanning herself with and whacked Kagome on the hand. "Ow! What the hell!" Again, Izayoi swatted her. "That hurts!"

"You've got to learn to control what you say. We can't have a sarcastic cursing queen running the kingdom." Kagome's eyes widen. Suddenly she realized what this was all about.

"You're not serious!"

"Why of course I am. Don't be silly dear." Kagome held in a scream. _'Hopefully things are going better for Inuyasha…' _

**&**

**&**

**&**

"We're walking?" Inuyasha complained

"Yes. No one but the Kings of the past know where the site is." Inuyasha frowned.

"How far away is it?"

"About a day and half walk." Inuyasha's stomach turned.

"Well let's get started." Inuyasha watched Inutaisho start in a west type direction. He silently followed him for what seemed like days. Inutaisho got lost now and then as he tried to remember where it was that his father had taken him, mumbling a quiet 'hmn' when he remembered something. Inuyasha was becoming more annoyed by each passing second and he didn't know how much longer he could take it when he father broke the silence.

"Did I ever tell you about the Medaan war?" Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't think so."

"Well it when your great grandfather was just a boy the Medaan Kingdom marched into the Four kingdoms with expansion plans…"

Inuyasha's father spent the rest of the day telling Inuyasha stories about war with great heroes and natural disasters that seemed escapable. As night began, Inutaisho started telling Inuyasha more about each king's life and how each one had a different approach to these disasters. Slowly realized that his father wasn't just talking about the Kingdom's past troubles but what the king's did during times of great struggle, and techniques that will help during war. He smiled as he accepted this knowledge. It was a clever way to explain secrets. From that moment on his listened a bit more carefully.

**&**

**&**

**&**

Kagome sat the dinner table listening to Izayoiin utter boredom.

"When you sit down make sure to…and don't forget…" She had been talking about how to be a 'lady' all day. Kagome wasn't sure if Izayoi knew that she had spent her whole life learning this. When dinner had finally ended, Kagome was ready to run to her old room and hide. "Well, that wasn't too bad now was it?" Kagome smiled.

"Not at all." She lied.

"Well that good! Tomorrow we'll go over how to be a wife and the next day how to be mother." Kagome almost choked on air.

"A mother?"

"Why yes dear, you must have an heir."

"I know but so soon?"

"I'm an old woman! How long to you think I can wait for a grandchild of my own?" Kagome moaned. Izayoi smacked her.

"Don't groan it's not lady like." Kagome fake smiled.

"I'm sorry. I must be going to bed now."

"Izayoi looked outside. Why how did it get so late…" Kagome shook her head.

"Good-night."

"Good-night dear." The second that Kagome was out of Izayoi's sight she darted to her room. She stepped in and locked the door without even turning on the lights. She frowned as she made her way towards her bed. _'How am supposed to survive this?'_ For a moment she wished that she were dead, but as she reached her bed, she heard a shuffle and fear consumed her soul.

**&**

**&**

**&**

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Thanks to anyone who is still reading. I am sorry about the uh...year wait. **


	6. The Pain Begins

**ATTENTION!**** A/N: This is the most important and disturbing chapter. I am in no fashion kidding. There is no gore involve but there is rape…I will spare details for my own sake as well as yours. **

**Chapter 6**

**The Pain Begins**

**& Once again to those of you that did not read my note, this is a disturbing chapter. The violence begins here &**

The second that Kagome was out of Izayoi's sight, she darted to her room. She stepped in and locked the door without even turning on the lights. She frowned as she made her way towards her bed. _'How am supposed to survive this?'_ For a moment, she wished that she were dead, but as she reached her bed, she heard a shuffle and fear consumed her soul. She closed her eyes and drew in air as she tried to calm herself. '_Inuyasha is gone one night and I'm already scared? What am I thinking…Naraku is dead there's nothing to worry about,_' she sighed, trying to gain her self-control, '_nothing is wrong._' Kagome placed a hand on her silk sheets and thought of the last time she was here. Her thoughts were interrupted by a smash that made her eyes dart up at the open window. The balcony door swung against the wall again and she hurried over to the door.

"How…?" Before she could begin to question or put forth a solution to her troubles, she was slung onto the ground with such force that her head snapped towards her chest when it collided with the floor. She was so paralyzed with fear and pain that she could not make a sound to rescue her from certain death.

"Hnn, so…breakable…" The voice was that of a mans, deep and almost calming. Kagome couldn't connect a face to it and was strangely relieved that it wasn't the man that haunted her dreams. She tried to search for the mans face but couldn't see anything in the darkness of the room. Kagome heard him step towards her and was finally able to let out a gasp but before she conjure up a scream the man had place his firm body over hers and was covering her mouth with a rough hand that smelled of sweat and dirt. The man put his face into her hair and took in her scent. "So sweet…" He breathed into her ear and Kagome whimpered in fear. This seemed to turn him on and he ran his callous fingers across her body in pleasure. He shifted slightly when he encountered the end of her stomach and his hand moved enough to give Kagome a chance to speak.

"W-what do you want?" The man smiled and placed his hand against his shirt.

"I've waited for you for so long…" Kagome's muscles tightened and she prepared to scream but was cut off when the man gagged her with his shirt. He pushed her into the floor and held her every move still. It didn't Kagome long to realize that there was no chance anymore. The man was strong, very strong and she could do nothing to escape him. Tears slid into the corners of her eyes as she fell limp under his power. The man discarded her clothes and forced himself painfully within her. Taking each chocked sob, and cry of pain with stride. He pleasured himself without fear or concern. When he began to reach his limit, he started to curse at her calling her names and telling her how awful she was. "You make me sick," he said as he stuck her across the face "you don't deserve to be Queen you filthy whore." He bit into her shoulder, scratched her stomach, and knocked her around. By this time, Kagome had drifted from reality. She thought of herself locked in her room having her way with her arms, legs, and stomach. The man got louder and louder as he poured himself into her and right as he felt his release the door smashed open with two guards in the door way. The man pulled himself out and off Kagome in one rough move.

**& That's the end of the actual rape (all you need to know is that it did happen and she wants to die) &**

"Halt!" Said the bigger of the two guards, the man did not. He moved towards the balcony growling in anger. "I said halt!" The unknown man smiled.

"Chase me; send all your men on me. Do you seriously think you can capture a true demon?" The men made a slight attempt to close the large space between them and the man laughed. "You shall see then." With a last glance at Kagome, the man leaped out the window. The first guard ran towards the window and looked down at the ground below them.

"He's gone!" The other guard had just reached Kagome.

"Queen Kagome, are you alright?" He shook her gently but got no response.

"She's out cold…" The guard looked at the doorway where more guards were arriving. "SOMEONE CALL KAEDE!"

&

&

&

Inuyasha stared at the sky restlessly. Something seem wrong, he felt sick and depressed. He closed his eyes only to realize that he was staring at the sky again a few minutes later. He sighed and scratched his head. '_What is it…_' he thought to himself.

"Inuyasha, are you awake?" Inuyasha lifted his body up and looked at his father.

"Yeah…" His father followed Inuyasha's example and sat up.

"You feel it too then?" Inuyasha nodded.

"This strange aura…what could it be…do you think Kagome is okay?" His father looked away from him.

"You can't link the uneasiness of the world to her. Many nights I have awoken feeling all the trouble in my kingdom. It's something a king has to deal with." Inuyasha shook his head.

"All I can think about her…I feel like she's damaged somehow."

"Now Inuyasha…Kagome is safe, no human can get to her unnoticed and no demon would want her now." Inuyasha swallowed hard and he looked down in shame. Inutaisho's eyes widened in disbelief, things clicked in his head and he suddenly knew.

"Inuyasha you didn't mark her." Inuyasha stared at the ground he knew that couldn't hide the truth anymore.

"…I couldn't watch her bleed." His father stood up and looked down on him, anger playing on his features.

"Inuyasha, do you know how sweet a deal a human married to a demon King is?" Inuyasha did not respond. "Humans are weak and ease to take over. A demon could place his seeds into a human and no one would question why it was half demon. It's an easy way for an evil demon to gain control over the kingdom!" Inuyasha's face grew pale.

"You don't think…" His father grasped his control and calmed himself.

"I don't think we should panic yet. There is an evil aura about but it could be anything and we're far from the castle." Inuyasha growled uneasily and his father looked towards the sky. "…Maybe we should go back; to ensure that everything is safe." Inuyasha nodded and they set off towards the castle.

&

&

&

Kaede stared at Kagome horrified, sick, and on the verge of tears. She was badly bruised and wounded. Blood was coming from her left shoulder, stomach, and somewhere on her head. Thoughts from the past consumed her. Kagome lying in the bathroom bleeding to death, her pale skin stained with crimson blood. Sometimes when she walked past her room, she would catch a whiff of the salty rust-like smell of blood. It took so long to save her and now that she had stopped causing herself pain, someone has done it for her. Kaede wondered if she would ever be left in peace.

"Oh Kagome," Izayoi bawled. "How could this have happened, Kaede? Why wasn't she protected?" Kaede looked back at her.

"There is no mark claming her…only a strange scar." Izayoi shook her head and covered her eyes from the sight.

"I don't understand." Kaede frowned in thought as she tried to heal a few of Kagomes wounds. '_She's all torn up. What was this demon thinking? She may never be able to bear a child now._' Kaede looked away and closed her eyes in a vain attempt to hide her tears. "Why didn't he mark her Kaede? What could have happened?"

"I'm not sure…maybe the scar has something to do with it." Izayoi was beginning to panic.

"His father told him to! He told him! This cannot be happening! This isn't real!" Kaede placed a hand on Izayoi's shoulder.

"I think ye should get some rest."

"I can't! Not after this!" Kaede looked back at Kagome. '_She's so easily destroyed_.' Kaede frowned as she thought of what Kagome might do when she returned to consciousness. "Is there anything I can do?" Kaede turned to Izayoi.

"Ye can help bathe her then. She should be clean before Inuyasha returns." Izayoi's heart skipped a beat.

"What will Inuyasha think?" Kaede shook her head.

"We will soon find out…"

&

&

&

Inuyasha and his father arrived early the next morning. It was snowing softly and the castle looked dark and cold. As they enter the gates, they were distraught by what they saw. Guards stood all around somber and hard, not one would meet Inuyasha's gaze. Inuyasha growled in annoyance '_Who do they think they are?_' Before he could question the poor Guard closest to him his father intervened.

"We shouldn't waste time out here Inuyasha, the lady's-" Inuyasha's heart beat faster. '_Kagome…_" Inuyasha quickly made his way inside.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha looked around the doorway as if Kagome was going to be there expecting them. Izayoi hearing the call rushed to the doorway. She ran pass Inuyasha without a passing glance and cried into the chest of Inutaisho. "Mom?" Inuyasha stared at her as if he had never seen her before. She sobbed harder.

"Izayoi, is everything alright?" Izayoi shook her head.

"No!" She bellowed into his chest.

"Is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a panic. Izayoi did not answer him at first. "Mother please! Tell me she's alright!" Izayoi turned to him eyes red with tears.

"She's not alright!" Inuyasha's heart sunk.

"Where is she?" His mother started to cry again. "Where!"

"She's at the bathes!" Inuyasha disappeared in front of there eyes. He raced to the bathes faster then ever before. '_If anyone has touched her I'll kill them…I swear I'll spill their brains out!_' As Inuyasha reached the door of the bathes he let out a low growl and placed his hand on the entrance.

&

&

&

**A/N: That's all for this chapter. The next is going to be full drama! Thank you for the lovely reviews! **


End file.
